Spock's sister
by crochet hand
Summary: the crew and relation of the original series star trek but the fact that Vulcan was destroyed pulled from the reboot e basic scene is Vulcan was destroyed along with many Vulcan (Spock's parents). And before that they had a second child 'Tutak' who like Spock is half Vulcan/human , Spock embraced his Vulcan half she her human one, now shes to live with next of kin. akaSPOCK
1. Chapter 1

**i own no characters and have no rights to the star trek universe this is just some wholesome fanfic **

**Chapter 1**

Chief medical officer McCoy was walking down the hall of the crew courtors when not too far in front of him he spotted the captain, so he caught up

" Jim wait up I've a question" the caption turned at the sound of his name being called

" Yes bones what is it' now the doctor had caught up and was walking with the caption

"Did you authorize the reduction of the **hypospray **restock ?"the caption nodded to show that in fact he had done just that. " Jim" that doctor exclaimed " why ya do a darn thing like that , we go through hypospray like that." He said with a snap of his fingers.

" Doctor im fully aware of the importations of even your lesser medical supplies, however this morning uhura reserved a message from star fleet that that informed us that we would be reseavering a additional 45 passengers when we reach the Merange star base, and due to the solor systems supply restoration restrictions some shipments had to go." He said as they continued to stole through the coradoor.

"But why the medical supplies, more passengers is precisely why we should have that hypospray"

"yes but I believe we still have a abandons of supplies down in cargo bay, and Mr. Scott had informed me that there is a somewhat urgent need for the dilithium crystals." The he added slightly sarcastic " I know it hard ,but your survive" he finished with a pat on the doctors back.

Then the door to the gentlemen's left opened as the first officer Mr. Spock exited from his quadwords. Now Spock is the doctor and the captain good friend and they know him very well so when they see that slight furrow of his eyebrows, which anyone else wouldn't even be able to detect. They know that something is troubling there favorite Vulcan's mind.

"Captain, how convenient your presence is I was just about to come and request a absence from the afternoon bridge shift tomorrow." He said as he crossed the threshold and walked to the two senior officers.

" Permission granted , though may I know the reason as to why, you require to be excused?" the caption inquired. Spock breathed in before deciding to responded.

" It is eminent that I be present when a certain guess boards tomorrow." He responded and turned to walk in the opposite direction, but before he was more than a yard away the doctor called out

" well who might that be?" spock answered without altering his path, and stepping into the elevator

" My sister" the words barely left his mouth before the door slide shut and the lift carried him away leaving a very surprised kirk and McCoy in the corridor


	2. Chapter 2

**I still own no rights what so ever to any stetting of character mentioned**

**Chapter 2**

"4:57" the doctor noted as he made it to the door of the transporter "I've even made it a few minutes early" McCoy murdered as he walked into the sliding doors of the room. Once he'd entered he saw lieutenant Maeken working the controls and to the right of the room about four other red shirted officers whom he didn't recognize, that were there to escort the new personal to their rooms. Then in the far left corner he saw first officer spock who had defiantly noticed his arrival but as soon as their eyes meet he quickly looked straight ahead with is usual expressionless face. The doctor walked right up and stood next to him. Their was a moment of uncomfortable silence broken by spock

"Doctor , should you not be in sick bay for some reason " he asked without looking changing his gaze.

" I'm off duty" he answered also now to stair straight ahead. There was another long pause, spock breathed in in a audible fashion then Leonard asked " so how come you never mentioned you had a sister?" he said now faceing him

"Sharing the information would have gone to prove no purpose, also you did not ask." Spock replied never even sifting a eye from the exact spot he was watching so intently "also" he added " if you truly did wish to know nothing would prevent you from accessing the ships personal records." But something was off the doctor could tell spock was excluding some fact that wasn't the only reason as to why he never mentioned any thing . but also the doctor didn't want to push it he know that Vulcans (the planet) destruction was a very touchy subject but all the same he wished to know . ' I mean why was she not on Vulcan with her parents ' the doctor thought … no there was something else spock wasn't saying.

"no that's not it," he said looking at spock "is she the black sheep of the family or something" there was another pause then spock turned to McCoy and responded

"well since you seem so insistent on prying , your probably going to find out soon enough any way" then he continued " Yes, in your version of the phrase she is a black sheep. Though she had the same parents as I and thusly cannot produce wool." McCoy rolled his eyes at spock and waited for him to continue when he did he had this to say, "she, like myself is half human and half Vulcan however that is where the similarities end. For I chose to follow my Vulcan heritage, and she…" a bit of a pause as if to find the right phrase " her human half."

" is that why she wasn't on Vulcan when, well you know" and he did

"Yes for although she attended a Vulcan academy , during breaks she insisted on going to earth with mother. However being the ambassador's wife mother often stayed back with father so she would stay on earth with our mothers side of the family."

" well if she likes earth so much why isn't she staying their " spock seemed almost annoyed at the doctor for missing such an obvious fact.

"where do you think she has been for the last 10mounths?"

"Well" but he was cut off

" She did in fact originally chose to make earth her new home however mother's side of the family is very few and very elderly, and all of which have now passed away" he now turned and retuned his gaze back to its former position.

" Oh spock im so sorry" the doctor started in a consoling tone.

" no need for that doctor. Anyway since she is under aged she is to live with the next of kin, which happened, to be unlike the others, arriving today she will be a permanent guess." The doctor wasn't quite sure what to say so after a moment of saying nothing he said

"well, I look forward to meeting her." And then the lieutenant Maeken announced to the room that he was going to start beaming passengers aboard , and that each red shirt crew men was to take a group of eleven to the designated guest quarters. Then after their was a clear understanding of how they were going to proceed He began beaming passengers aboard.

There was the usual dazzling sparkling that comes with the transporter as several human like forms slowly appeared then they grew clearer and soon became all of completely tangible beings that stepped out of the way so that the next group could beam up. An identical process for the group that followed , and so on. Till there was only one group left to arrive that would make the total group number 45. McCoy noticed that spock's eye still have not strayed from the view of their selected location, and that this coming group was the group in which his sister would be arriving. Then the sparkling glow of the teleport and.

On the third platform stood a young Vulcan girl about 5'3'' in a long lavender dress that had a starched neck collar that unlike the color was very traditionally Vulcan, it stopped just about her ankles reveling small black boots. She had a slight greenish tent that was common amongst Vulcans because of the copper levels in their blood, brown eyes ,black hair ,pointed ears ,and slanted eyebrows all very similar to that of Mr. spock. However her hair was in a sort of elaborate braid design that raped all around her head creating a delicate pattern resembling that of a flower, Yet the most striking and shocking part of her appearance was that she wore a smile that was bright enough to light any room banishing all traces of sorrow or glom.

She had in her hands was a small carpenter bag and on the platform in the very back was two other cases of a average size also belonging to her . but once she had fully materialized and noticed exactly where she was the wonder in her eyes turned to pure joy as she shouted

"Brother" and ran forward embracing spock . spock did not hug her back but after a monet she broke the embrace took a step back and coreted herself.

"Oh sorry" then bowed down her head a bit " It is a pleaser to finally make your acquaints." She now looked up at spock with a charming grin that was so full of elation it just about looked wrong on a Vulcan face. " Mr. Spock".

" as is you " he answered in is impassive monotone. This even further brightened her smile which before McCoy would have that was impossible. Then she reched into her bag and produced from it a small flat metal object with a black touch screen on one side and a larger box about the size of a textbook neatly raped in a blue striped paper with a white ribbon tided on.

" Here" she said offering spock the gift "consider it a sort of a, um Hello gift" spock took the gift and held it a moment then looking back at her saying (without opening it)

"A Puzzle thank you"

"mmh Eight hundred and twenty pieces, I thought it might be fun if we could put it together later." Then leaving spock with that idea she turned to McCoy handing him the other device and said to him "Excuse me sir, but would it so trouble you to take a photo for me . it will only take a moment honest." McCoy answered while giving a sort of half smile

"why certainly miss" she returned the smile then stood next to the dead pan that is mr spock

"it's the red button ," she said through her teeth then he clicked the picture then handed the thing back to her and spock then followed saying something like

"you must be tired from your journey I shall show you your quarters ." then he grabbed the two medium sized cases and called " come along Turak" obedeantly she followed saying

" Yes brother" only just be for leaving did she turn to the doctor saying

"Goodbye for now Mr. …"

"McCoy" he answered

"McCoy "she repeated "and thank you again for taking the picture"

" you're welcome" he answered as she followed spock out the door. "wow a Vulcan that acts human" 'what till I tell Jim' he thought. Then he thought about how 'this was probably the first time they ever meet judging by the greeting , and how strangely emotional she was even if she was half human I mean she brought spock a gift and took a picture. Why that's a pure act of sentiment. I'm glade I came down though.' He continued to think as he walked back to sick bay ' and even though spock would never say it but he cares about her too. And I've got proof because that spot where that hobgoblin was staring while we waited was the exact spot where she materialized. Why id bet that he calculated it out it out beforehand somehow and was waiting for her. Not to mention he was there who knows how early. He cares oh he cares.' And so the doctor thought as he walked on his way.


	3. Chapter 3

**I will again clarify that I own no rights to characters or references of star trek places or objects mentioned in the following story line. And now**

**Chapter 3**

The two walked throw the corridors of the ship and up elevators is absolute silence. Spock walking in a stiffen strides and Turak in a wondrous gaze. Her eyes as wide as dishes, trying to absorb everything they catch sight of. A few crew mates got sight of the pair and found that their confused stairs were only to be meet by friendly eyes on a beaming face and the second officer's profile. They walked in this fashion till they came to their door

'3r-h8930F'

" what do the numbers stand for? I realize they are for a system of organization but I should like to know for certain" turak said finally beginning to sound a bit more Vulcan. Spock replied as they entered

"Third room hall 8930 family quarter" she followed in and gazed about the dwelling they firstly inter in a large living type room open concept construction lead right to a dinning/kitchen area and on the back wall of the living area on either side of a book case was a door wich would lead to the bedrooms that were small but spaces, there was on the opposite side of the wall another door wich would lead to a bathroom. The space other than some essential furniture, was bear and almost lonely.

"well" turak uttered after a throw inspection of the opening area "we shall most definitely have to do some decorating. Im sorry you have to move out of your old quarters, were they very nice"

Spock not wanting to make her feel bad that she was the reason for their current living situation nonchalantly said "A room is merely a place for dwelling and both are highly adequate for living so it is illogical for you to feel distress over the change in my location. Also it is well known that family units share living courters on the Enterprise." She wore a sort of half smile at this and said

"Good" setting her bag down "say how about we start that puzzle over on the table" spock nodded as she ran over to a chair and spock retrieved the gift and undid the rapping to reveal a picturesque Vulcan city on the cover of the box. Spock felt a soft stroke of a gloved hand gently brush over his heart as he recognized the city. It was the skyline that he had seen every morning through his window, light up by the rising suns of Vulcan, the same city that he liked to call home… But then that home was destroyed and he thought he'd never see the place of his childhood again but now, this stranger to him has brought him back a glimpse of the city he'd once known, and in a small way a piece of his old home.

"I hoped you'd like it" his sister said with a gentle smile from her spot at the table. But it wasn't the same kind of smile she wore earlier full of wonder and joy, no this was a sad smile full of pain and loneliness. That picture must have brought back harsh memories for her, but also joy because despite the sorrow in her eyes she was still smiling

"yes, thank you" spock said with not even the faintest hint of emotion leaking throw his sturn composure thow he most surely felt it. "Now let's start building" and they did but not just the puzzle but a new little family too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx The next day around lunch xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Its true, every word" Doctor McCoy told his captain, and the ships chief engineer Mr. Scott as they finished dishing themselves up in the mess hall

" well it does sound a bit unusual but that probably because were just use to" he paused for a moment as the turned to find a seat "well Spock"

"well speck of the green devil" McCoy half grinned as the two officer's eyes fell on a table to the left were first officer spock and the newest little Vulcan 'Turak' were seated eating some soup and having some light conversation. The two officers walked to the table where the pointed ear counterparts sat adjacent to each other and as soon as they did their gaze rose and the caption asked

"Spock can McCoy, Scotty and I join you for lunch" spock casually responded

"Yes I believe you are both physical capable" and as the two took their seats across from them the caption in his funny green shirt (ya you know the one) the doctor, engineer, and first officer in their usual uniforms and the fourth member of the group in a red long sleeve dress that about reached the floor but didn't quite and had again a starched neck collar that despite the color still gave the gown that traditional Vulcan look also a dark brown vest was worn in a unbuttoned manor and her hair was all neat in a tight bun on the back of her head. The caption half seriously commented once they were seated

"GASP spock making jokes has he discovered Fun?"

" fun is highly illogical, and that was not a joke I mealy answered the phrase you put forth if you would have used proper grammar and asked MAY McCoy , scotty and I sit here the entire misunderstanding could have been everted" spock answered

" Oh that's right I forgot that you are immune to fun" McCoy added as a joke at witch many members of the table then began to lightly chuckle, however miss Turak was not one of them she then turned her head to McCoy and said

" you propose the idea that FUN is a sort of plague like pathogen of to witch my brother apparently is or had some sort of vaccination too. Though that is not how 'FUN' works precisely" Putting finger qutations around the second Fun in that sentence she continued with " its physically just thelateral orbitofrontal cortex**, ** working with the cerebellum, and pituitary gland controlling the release of endorphins like dopamine in the brain. But the patterns of behavior in this manor are very odd ," she then began a high pace rambling that like her was a mix of both human and Vulcan characteristic, vulcan in the idea expressed and the way it was but the voice had human like fluctuations that somehow main the information carry better

"We only do things to invoke stimulation, sensation, brief moments of feeling. Beings of many origins constantly exploit their sensory organs um nervous systems and such to quench their illogical desires. And it is that action or induced involvement that achieves a certain level of contentment or satisfaction that we refer to as amusement and entrainment. Honestly my brother is of course correct in his statement for the energy and time that is devoted to the pursuit of the pointless pleasers of { she again finger quotes} 'fun' if put to a more beneficial and constructive manor. Well now the accomplishments of that would be no less than amazing." As she finished none in the group said any thing to her statement but on to hearing it spock was instantly filled with a small degree of pride fro she was able to separate emotion from logic as well as he and deep down thought 'well there is hope for her yet will see just how Vulcan she really is.' But his thoughts were interrupted when scotty broke the silence.

"And a Vulcan she is" members of the group smiled but the girl hand gesture one moment and with a half-smile said

"Uh only half"

"right well what a good half that is. Um what did you say your name was lass" Scotty responded

"I'm Turak" she said placing her apparently dominate hand on her chest and flashing that dazzling smile that seemed to practically emanate joy and an invitation of friendship on its own. That was another difference that defined the two Vulcans, spock never made hand gestures where as she had not yet uttered a sentence without one, and smiling was simply out of the question. "and who are you gentlemen? I've already made Mr. McCoy acquaintance and it is clear that you've all befriend my brother so who might I ask are you " at this spock shot her a swift chastising glance, the caption answered for all another sing of his authority.

"that's Mr. Scott the ships main engineer and, I'm captain kirk" her eyes imeadeatly widened and she stood and gave a bow of the head saying

"I'm sorry for not greeting you with proper respect sir, I was unaware I was speaking to the caption of this fine vessel" and then all previous pride spock had for her vanished as in a flat monotone he instructed her to retake her seat witch she immediately did and then he apologized to the caption for her overdramatic tendencies. But as this was a somewhat embarrassing for Mr. spock the three other officers had clearly found it amusing, and their amusement served as forgiveness in Turak's eyes so she regained her poster.

"That's quite alright , now how did you know we are friends of spock? , did he tell you?" the captain questioned

"No brother has said very little of his life here, but your body language said it all." She answered.

"oh really?" the caption looked a little surprised by this, but to his words she responded with a simple head nod "and how do you know how to read body language?"

"Well I found interest in the hidden meanings of body language and micro expressions, and on Vulcan it was the only real way to know what people where actually saying. So I reserved quite a lot of practice their and am now able to see them quite easily " she brightly smiled the nonstop stream of innocent happiness that shine like sunshine from the lips of her symmetric face.

"Interesting" kirk responded still trying to form his opinion of the girl. There was a long pause in conversation now not so much uncomfortable just very observant. They ate their food and conversation eventually rebounded on the subject of work between the men, the last landing mission, the still discontentment of McCoy's hyperspray situation, the fusion chambers in engineering and so on. The men talked and Turak listened to all the men but exceptionally to what engineer Scott had to say , yes she seemed fascinated with the interworking's of the ship. But before the meal had ended the conversation had again turned to Turak. McCoy asked what her plans for education where spock responded for her.

" Turak is of course transferring to the ships learning centers as many of the youthful passengers do but because she is coming from a more advanced learning situation to one in which she is completely new to she will have to start by testing out of the grade levels of witch she had previously surpassed. However the process of registration for said testing will still take a few more day to prepare and we cannot properly desired the next step in proper education until enrollment is complete." Then in a bright tone that very much contradicted that of the previous speaker

" But that's just fine because it gives me more time to study and review" little more was said after that and soon both Vulcans departed from the scene and the three remaing high officers continued to eat and discusses matters.

" well she's not quite as charming as you discredited her McCoy but that smile is mighty enchanting" scotty said pivoting in his chair to the doctor.

" she was probably just excited by arriving when I meet her" McCoy explained

"yes well at any rate she certainly will be an interesting new member of personal on board, respectful at least, and if there ever is any issues spock will keep her in line she seems to be very subservient to him" the caption said

" well do you blame her Jim, spock's the only family she's got it's not surprising that shed want him to like her" the doctor said quite seriously to Jim, sympathizing with the girl.

" Yes I understand" he also said seriously. Then in a halfhearted joke said " but if its spock in mind then she certainly has her work cut out for her, I've worked with him for years and I'm still not sure if he even likes me."

"yes and there about as slimily as night and day, or rather Vulcan and human" said scotty. The men then joked around a little more before finishing up their meals and getting back to their stations.

**Author talking stuff: you don't have to read this**

**K so I'm sorry that this is probably not gonna get regular up dated often, but please don't give up on the story because of that. I've got a lot of ideas for this little fic, but the problem is partly just finding the time to put idea down before it fades. And between extra curricula's and Honors classes my free time is non-existent also. I think that deadlines can seriously damper the creative flow and it changes writing from a fun past time to a person grasping at ideas in stressful writers block for fear of letting down other people, and then the fast stuff isn't gonna be as high quality. And quality over quantity that's what Moffat does. And honestly I wasn't even gonna countinue this till I got a couple of comments from people like you how liked it and let me know. Which just made me as happy as Turak in ch. 2- so thanks for that and im sorry I neglect this sometimes but writing should be something people do because they want to do it not because they have to do it… so please don't hate me and I love you all I'm sorry I'm so so sorry.**


End file.
